


Get Well Soon

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finch has a cold and Reese is determined to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Well Soon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [talkingtothesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/gifts).



> Written for TalkingtotheSky, to thank her for the lovely ACD & Granada Sherlock Holmes icons she made me.

“Here, drink this, it will be good for you,” Reese said, handing Finch the hot lemon and honey he’d made.

It wasn’t clear how grateful Finch was, but nevertheless he sat up and took the proffered mug and drank some of it, before putting it down and sneezing violently. He lay back down, pretending to be asleep until Reese left him alone.

Later, Finch woke on hearing Reese returning, this time bearing a bowl of chicken soup. He was accompanied by Bear, and both sat down and looked at him with soulful puppy dog eyes until he began to eat.


End file.
